Earl
"Phone home...caca!" - Earl as a gremlin. Earl was a somewhat kind Mogwai, somewhat like Gizmo. When Billy Peltzer gave him to Mr. Roy Hanson, Earl's nice personality quickly changed to something more sinister, revealing that he was not such a nice mogwai after all, or he possibly decided not to be nice anymore when he became angry for the blood tests taken on him by Hanson. Earl was also the first gremlin to be seen in the movie. Biography Mogwai Earl was created when Gizmo got wet and Billy wanted to know more about the mogwais, so he took the mogwai that had been born from Billy's new pet Gizmo to the local science teacher Mr. Hanson. Earl was originally more playful and nicer that the other mogwais created from dropping water on Gizmo, he even played with Gizmo, but Mr. Hanson's way of getting information from the mogwai was to take blood samples from the little guy, which made sweet Earl lust for something, and that something was revenge. Lust for Revenge That night Mr. Hanson performed some more tests on Earl while eating a sandwich. Mr. Hanson notices it is getting late and decides to go home, leaving the sandwich with a betrayed Earl. The mogwai wants all the torture to stop, so he reaches for the sandwich, using the tinfoil it is wrapped in to pull it towards his cage. He says, "Yum Yum" when he grabbed the sandwich, the common phrase that evil Mogwai and Gremlins say when finding something good to eat. The next day Earl begins his metamorphosis, something which thrills Mr. Hanson. Pete Fountaine discovers the cocoon with Mr. Hanson explaning it is the pupil stage. Right at the end of a science lesson, Earl hatches and comes out of his cocoon. Mr. Hanson lets his class go home since the bell rang and afterwards, he goes to the nearest phone to call Billy and tell the young man about the newly hatched cocoon. Gremlin Mr. Hanson goes back to his classroom and get a candy bar for Earl, he wants the newly hatched creature to come out so he can take a look at him. He asks, "You're still not mad about that blood tests, are you?", meaning Mr. Hanson did know that Earl did not like the blood tests. Mr. Hanson notices Earl was under a desk so he put the candy bar under there and heard chewing noises. He is lulled in to thinking that Earl is please with him again, until Earl attacks him! Billy gets there to see Mr. Hanson, but it is too late. Roy Hanson had been killed by Earl, who has stuck a needle in his butt in an act of revenge against the teacher. The needle was the same blood test needle that Mr. Hanson injected into Earl. Earl then takes a red apple from Mr. Hanson's desk, spiting it out as Billy watches. Billy looks over the desk behind which Earl was hiding, and sees that the creature had escaped through a vent.Billy goes for the phone, but Earl quickly scratched Billy's hand with his claws before he can reach the phone. Billy quickly goes to get a band aid for himself in the school infirmary, where Earl pops out of the cabinet and spooks him. Earl then leaves through another vent and isn't seen again. Then when Billy went to call his mom and warn her Earl breaks the phone wire and says "phone home caca". It is assumed that Earl joined the other Gremlins at the movie theater where he then met his demise with the rest of the horde. Trivia *Earl was the first gremlin to be seen on screen (though very briefly). *Revealed in the cast commentary of the film, Earl is supposably voiced by Howie Mendel, who also voiced Gizmo. *He likes to eat sandwiches, but he hates apples. (When Earl took out an apple from the desk and ate it, he spit it out) *It is possible Earl didn't know that eating after midnight would transform him into a gremlin. *Earl appears to be the only gremlin other than Gizmo to be an Eternal. Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Gremlins and Mogwai